


lightning strikes.

by sakurabomb



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Prime Writing Time, a short drabble i wrote at 1 am, why does this always happen to me so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurabomb/pseuds/sakurabomb
Summary: It does not matter how slowly you go, as long as you do not stop.





	lightning strikes.

I was never afraid of thunderstorms.

I didn't have a green thumb, I wasn't fond of fire, and the ocean was just alright.

So when I was ten years old, my parents got me a Pichu.

I never left to go on a Pokemon journey, like so many others my age did. I stayed in school. Grade after grade, students kept leaving for adventure. My graduating class was just over a hundred people. Almost half of what we'd started with.

People who finished school were expected to go to university. Become a doctor, a scientist, maybe even a Pokemon Professor, if you were lucky.

But... I didn't want any of that.

I wanted my adventure.

So, on my eighteenth birthday, I brought out a small box that I had carefully hidden away two years before. On my sixteenth birthday, my parents had given me a Thunder Stone. _So your Pokemon can grow up with you_ , they'd said. Seeing as it was Pikachu that used a Thunder Stone to evolve, not Pichu, they seemingly hadn't done their research. But...

I sat down on the floor of my room with the box cupped in my hands. Pichu wandered over to see what I was doing, and I smiled. It wasn't a joyful smile, not really- melancholic, perhaps, for what we could have had, those years ago. Perhaps the Thunder Stone would have been used by now.

"Hey, buddy," I said, unlatching the lid of the box. 

Pichu leaned in, looking over my knee.

I opened the box.

Faint light from the Thunder Stone illuminated Pichu's face as she looked at it in awe.

Outside, lightning struck.

"Wanna go on an adventure?"

This time, my smile was all joy.


End file.
